


Кухня

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU girls, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Penelope Garcia Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Немного магии и важных разговоров на кухне Эмили.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Кухня

Кухня Эмили похожа на центр реабилитации влюбленных: удобные кресла, большой стол, бутылка скотча, два бокала и теплый плед, если вдруг замерзнешь. Здесь время замирает, и Мефистофель легко может заполучить парочку душ. В отделе существует негласное правило — не профилировать друг друга, но очень часто это происходит по привычке, как прочитать главу книги перед сном. Эмили чувствует, что Гарсии необходимо поговорить и приглашает в гости.

Слушая Пенелопу, которая прыгает с истории на историю и теряет хронологию, Эмили мягко улыбается и подливает ей скотч.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — говорит Гарсия, — я не люблю Дерека Моргана. Мы просто друзья. Близкие, странные, настоящие.

Эмили ничего не отвечает, лишь понимающе кивает. Признается, когда будет готова.

— Ты представляешь, мне Дерек поначалу не понравился вообще. Обстановка для знакомства была не та: я преступница, а он — сотрудник отдела. — Гарсия заразительно смеется и Эмили, не сдерживаясь, вторит ей. — Кто же знал, что очень скоро мы станет лучшими друзьями?

Эмили подливает скотч и кидает в бокал лёд. Ей сложно представит Дерека и Гарсию по отдельности, в ее представлении они половники одного целого, даже если не осознают этого, даже если не признаются в этом самим себе.

— Дерек хороший, знаешь. — Гарсия прижимает руку к груди. — С ним тепло, понимаешь? До него ни с кем так не было.

— Да, знаю, — кивает Эмили. — Он всегда прикроет спину.

— Вот видишь. Он защитник. А еще Дерек говорит, что я красивая, как и моя душа. Мы когда ездили в отпуск, он мне сказал, чтобы не брала косметичку. Он любит меня такой, как есть.

— Вы с ним умилительные, но ненормальные.

Гарсия, запрокинув голову, хохочет.

— Наверное. Не представляю свою жизнь без нашей дружбы.

Эмили сжимает ее руку, а Гарсия продолжает рассказывать о том, что они с Дереком просто друзья. Эмили не тот человек, что должен разрушить эту иллюзию.

***

Эмили пишет отчёт, когда Гарсия подходит к ее столу и выпаливает:

— Мне нужно поговорить.

— Моя кухня всегда ждёт тебя в гости. — Эмили откладывает отчёт и снимает сумку со спинки стула. — Пойдём?

Гарсия упорно молчит о главном, рассказывает про новую программу, про кофейню, где бывает каждый день. Едва Эмили наливает в бокалы скотч, Гарсия признается:

— Дерек позвал меня на свидание, а я послала его. — И замолкает, внимательно следя за реакцией подруги.

— Почему?

— Сейчас не время, Эмили. Нельзя ставить на кон многолетнюю дружбу из-за свидания. А если не получится? Что дальше? Один выстрел я пережила, а если больше таких шансов не будет?

— Не рискнёшь — не узнаешь.

— Я слишком дорожу нашей дружбой, чтобы остаться без неё. Я просыпаюсь, а от него сообщение, вечером всегда желает хороших снов. Он мой ловец снов.

Гарсия переводит дыхание и, прежде, чем Эмили успевает хоть как-то прокомментировать, зажмурившись, признается:

— Дерек сказал, что любит меня.

— А ты? — Эмили затаила дыхание.

— Я ответила, что тоже его люблю. Но ты и так это знаешь. — Слова Гарсии словно взорвавшаяся бомба, и Эмили едва сдерживается, чтобы не обнять ее. — Ты не представляешь, как же сильно я его люблю, — едва слышно добавляет она.

Эмили резко встает из кресла и крепко прижимает Пенелопу к груди, та тихо всхлипывает.

— Стало легче?

— Спасибо. — Гарсия вытирает нос. — И от объятий, и от признания. Мне казалось, что скажи я это вслух — станет правдой, а так можно было списать на богатое воображение.

Эмили наливает скотч до краев бокалов и кивает со знанием дела.

— Понимаешь, — Гарсия хмыкает, — он любит меня как подругу, как сестру, а не так, как мне бы хотелось.

— Возможно, стоит об этом поговорить с ним?

— Нет, — качает головой, — нет. Я должна делать вид, что тоже люблю его как друга.

Эмили задумчиво смотрит в бокал, внимательно слушает рассуждение Гарсии и не соглашается с каждым доводом. Но это не ее жизнь, всё, что она может, — просто слушать подругу на своей кухне.

***

Эмили пьет кофе и смотрит, как за окном плывут огни в Темзе. Папки с укором смотрят ей в спину, но она заслуживает перерыв. Телефон вибрирует на столе, Эмили оборачивается — «Гарсия», она ждала ее звонка.

— Плачешь? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Эмили, бросая короткий взгляд на конверт на столе.

— Да нет, смеюсь.

— Пенелопа, ты в порядке?

— Все нормально, честно.

— Нет, у тебя не нормальный голос. Не ври мне. Мне и в Лондоне слышно, как ты плачешь. Даже если ты сейчас молчишь.

— Я буду подружкой жениха, представляешь. — Эмили слышит, как Гарсия выдыхает. — Представь, какая смешная история получится, когда на вопрос священника я отвечу, что против свадьбы.

— Знаешь, через пару часов самолет в Лондон. Ты должна успеть. Моя кухня по тебе скучает.

— Заказываю билет.

— Скоро удивимся, Гарсия.

Эмили кладет телефон и берет в руки приглашение на свадьбу Моргана. Она делала ставку на то, что однажды окажется подружкой невесты на этом торжестве, только невестой будет совсем другой человек. Эмили все еще считает, что Дерек и Гарсия две половины одного целого, только не знают, как правильно соединить детали.


End file.
